


One says come on, but the other says I'm tired

by VibesonVibez



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dmitri and Lovelace are friends because Dmi didnt kill anyone, Dmitri picks it up fast, Doug introduces her to the world of cat videos, Everythings fine au because i need seritonin, Hes also trans and autistic because, Highschool AU, Hilbert goes by Dmitri!, I just want olga and doug to be able to bond over MEMES, Lots of Hurt and comfort, Magic, OH DID I MENTION THEIR TWINS, Ok shes not FINE fine but like shes NOT dead so thats a plus, Olga dose NOT, Olgas ok and alive because I love her, Tw for dmitri having mental illness, Yeah him and olga are twins its great, also in early chapters just assume everyone, also their all the same age, and both twins having PTSD from volograd, and funny cat images, how?, is speaking russian, know english till much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibesonVibez/pseuds/VibesonVibez
Summary: Born in Volograd, Russia twins Olga and Dmitri Volodin lived their lives as orphans in an orphanage/ hospital following the meltdown of Volograd. after a while Olga gets to sick for the facility so they search for better medicine some place else which leads them to a family willing to adopt them in America. In America life is different exceptionally if you don't speak the language, but despite this they make friends and well they grow as siblings.This is alot of sibling Volodin fluff uwu with a nice dash of spicy angst. Warning this is gonna be CHEESY
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert & Olga Volodin, Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One says come on, but the other says I'm tired

It had been over three weeks of young Dmitri arguing non stop with the nurses of the orphanage. They insisted there was nothing more they could do for his sister, that they were going to pull the plug on her treatment and put the money towards something else. They young boy would curse them out, scream, cry, anything to keep his sister alive and for the most part it worked. They kept her on the medication she had been on though not perfect kept her stable enough for them to find a better alternative. This alternative came out of the country, they looked for a way to get the twins somewhere where they could get the treatment they needed, and get them out of the orphanage's hair. 

The Volodin twins were a rough set of kids to handle. They came from Volograd a town that had burnt to the ground after a radioactive explosion occurred. They were part of the very few survivors but their entire family perished due to the fallout. Dmitri was a more dark and depressing child fretting over everything and was quiet and reserved from the other kids. He tends to keep to himself or his sister and if she wasn’t there he’d be in the corner with a book. Olga on the other hand was just the exact opposite of him. She was a small ray of sunshine who said good morning to everyone and seemed to be the only person who could brighten young Dmitri’s day. She came in with a cat, and though pets were not allowed there she was more or less on her death bed, so they made an exception. They were twins, Olga older by just a few minutes but older non the less. They shared everything from their multi colored eyes to even wearing the same shape glasses. Attached at the hip they were, always together except when Olga went in for her treatments.

She’s gotten… better since they arrived but not by much. Constantly she was either bed ridden completely unconscious and shivering or mildly functional enough where she would act like herself. Despite all this she still kept a positive attitude though not for her. It was for her brother who recovered almost immediately maybe a month or so into his treatment. He was bald and still retained some scarring on his skin but it was clear there were deeper issues to the young boy. Though he would never let the nurses touch him or even pry too deep into his life so all they knew about him was from Olga. 

As the years passed by and Olga got worse and worse with the passing years Dmitri came out of his shell in a more defensive violent way. Not in that he would attack people or bite just that he seemed more protective over his sister as her enthusiasm seemed to die out with her. When the nurses said maybe it was time to let her go he wouldn’t stop screaming and hugging Olga as she laid sobbing. So they kept trying as best they could with the little resources and funding the orphanage already had. In high sight they should have gave up on her she costed so much to just keep alive with her constant medication and such. No one wanted to adopt her because of this and the ones who wanted to adopt Dmitri were scared when he’d snap at them for leaving Olga behind. So, the two grew up together side by side as they saw children far younger than them come and go, some aging out and some getting adopted to potentially better lives. But, no one ever seemed interested in the tragedy of the Volodin twins.

That was years ago, the twins were 16 now just 2 years from aging out and they were running out of time. They got Olga on new medication while they searched for a way to get her better treatment than just what the orphanage staff could handle and who wanted to take up her case. Many doctors said she was too far gone, to just let her die and send the boy off kicking and screaming to some nut house. The nurses knew this would probably be their fate and just to do it now to bypass the next two years of stress, but they just couldn’t. 

-

It was a once again gloomy winter morning, fresh snow had fallen and outside the window you could see the children play bundled up in scarves and fuzzy hats. Two children were not outside, the Volodin twins. Not a shocker to anyone as one was bed ridden except for her wheelchair and her twin brother who wouldn’t step a foot outside even if his life depended on it without her. Dmitri adjusted his glasses and recrossed his legs as he turned the page of the book he was reading out loud to olga.

“It was the White Rabbit, looking around as it came toward her. She heard it muttering to itself, The-” He was cut off by the voice of his sister piping up.

“Will you do the voice Mitya?” She smiled the best she could, though it looked almost pitiful it could brighten up even the darkest of night. On her lap she ran a hand through the soft grey cat purring away wrapped in its tail and the girl’s blanket.

Dmitri sighed and smiled a bit as he cleared out his throat then came a more higher pitched voice from the young boy, “The Duchess! The Duchess! Oh, my dear paws! Oh, my fur and whiskers! She’ll have me executed! Where could I have dropped them?” 

He heard a soft giggle from the bed, looking up he saw Olga laughing softly to herself, she loved when Dmitri would do voices when he read books to her especially Alice In Wonderland, her personal favorite. She knew it wasn’t his favorite as he was a boy of science, alway has and always has been. Most days he’d read her the latest breakthroughs in astrology and medical science, which she found gross but for her brother she would listen. Also it wasn’t like she had too much else to do. But, besides Alice she loved when Dmitri would read about the galaxies and stars beyond earth. She always teased one day he would be up there surveying some awesome space phenomenon and would come back a brilliant man in textbooks and she could say ‘that’s my baby brother!’ as he walked from the shuttle. Of course he’d say how he couldn’t possibly with their predicament and her condition and some other reasons he’d bring up from time to time. But, she knew deep down he might possibly know she was right, he would want to go to space someday, maybe when this all was blown over.

Dmitri folded over the page in the book and sat it on the table next to him playing with the edges of his jacket to keep his hands busy. Olga glanced out the window and then back at her brother who was almost just squirming in his seat like he always was, he never quite was one to be still.

“Why don’t you go outside?”

“Too cold, and I would get wet.” 

“That’s why you have snow clothes, silly.”

“Still.” Dmitri spoke not looking up from his hands through the conversation. Olga smiled and softly moved the cat from her lap and removed the blanket from her torso. She knew if she went out Dmitri would follow her, as he always did. So getting into her wheelchair making sure to keep her medication handy she tossed a scarf over to Dmitri and plopped a hat on her head. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to go out in the snow by myself.” She spoke in an upbeat sing song voice as she pushed herself over to the door. She heard the rattle of a chair and looked over to see her brother throwing the scarf on and grabbing some other things before following Olga to the door.

“There you go! I knew you’d want to go out.”

Dmitri just replied with a sheepish smile and helped to push her out.

-

“Isn’t it beautiful!” Olga threw up her hands catching small snowflakes in her mittens. Some melted on impact but some dusted her hands and hat with soft beads of white. Dmitri nodded looking out onto the blanket of snow covering the earth, trees and homes surrounding the orphanage. He’d never admit it but he always loved snow, just not the way it made his clothes wet and cold even hours after being back inside. 

“I promise you Mitya the second im out of physical im going to throw th biggest snowball at your face.” She scrunched her nose and smiled looking over at her brother.

“Why my face!” He retaliated defensively.

“Cuz! If I get your glasses I win by default!”

“That’s not how a snowball fight works Olga.”

“Dose now!” She giggled bumping her elbow slightly into Dmitri’s side causing him to let out a soft giggle himself.

“When do you think you’ll be out?” He looked over at her with a little worry in his eyes. She simply waved her hand and put on a voice that mimicked one of the nurses.

“Oh surly any day now Olga! You're doing so well! Blah Blah.”

Dmitri let out a soft ‘ah’ and looked back out at the kids in the snow. They were much younger than him and Olga the oldest being about 10 and a half or so. That alway made him feel a little lonely but no matter what he always knew he had his sister by his side and that comforted any anxiety he’d have otherwise. He picked up the scarf across his neck with the pads of his fingers and started twisting in between them gently weaving in and out and back around. He wondered a lot about life outside the orphanage, what the world was like other than Volograd that was. He tried to forget Volograd as much as he could, so he liked to stay in the now rather than the past or future but Olga made that hard.

Not in a bad way not at all just, she’d speak of things the nurses would tell her about, like Paris off in Italy or beautiful landmarks in Russia. She loved thinking of the future and what it would hold, and for the most part he couldn’t blame her, none of this was idle. Her condition, their living place, any of this, they never asked for any of this. They definitely did not ask for almost all their immediate family to die before their 5th birthdays. Dmitri balled the scarf in his fist as he thought, he wished he could take the pain away from him and Olga, if only he was a doctor or something, he could make the pain stop hurting. But alas at the end of the day all he could do was be there for Olga and to her that meant everything.

“Dmitri, Olga?” 

The soft voice of one of their caretakers rang out from behind them, the voice breaking Dmitri out of his thoughts. Both kids looking over a nurse was standing in the doorway of the facility. Her eyes were grey and tired and her eyebrows were scrunched making her look nervous, which in turn made the twins nervous. But, the words to come would not make them nervous, well not Olga at least.

“We think we might have found a family who would like to adopt you” The nurse spoke with a small smile on her face. Dmitri furrowed his eyebrows making his glasses scrunch further up his face as he clutched the ends of his scarf. Olga looked at the nurse, any sense of emotioned drained from her features except her eyes which were wide with wonder. The nurse took a deep breath noticing the tension,

“Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! Ok wow uhhhhh so Hilbert and his sister Olga huh? God their great and I love them alot I HOPE I DO THEM JUSTICE. This is my first wolf fic SO well see how it goes :DDD!!! WOO!


End file.
